coryagraphyfandomcom-20200216-history
Cory Patrick
Christopher Michael "Cory" Patrick '''is the lead character of the show '''Coryagraphy. He is accepted into a popular record deal called Hi-Top Records. He is the best friend of Victor Rhoade '''and '''Emma Faith.Cory is half Italian,after his father,Figero Patrick. He is portrayed by Dj Harris. Background Cory is half Spanish from his dad's side.He lived in Nevada before moving to Albany,New York, and to attend a school near Albany,called West Lake High School. Personality and skills Cory is a very kind-hearted person.He hardley ever has to snap at somebody, so seeing him angry or upset is very rare. Cory is a very loyal person.He is willing to help out his friends through thick and thin,and they return the favor. Cory is seen to jump to conclusions. For example, when Tammy bought him a car, and misunderstands it to be some kind of joke. Cory is a very talented singer and dancer. He enjoys singing, more than dancing, though. Relationships with other characters 'Victor Rhoade(2012)-Best Friend' Ever since Cory started going to school, Victor has been all but a bad friend to Cory.They get along extremely well,and(so far) never seem to argue. 'Emma Faith(2002-present)-Best Friend' Emma and Cory go way back to the first grade.The were always the best of friends,as Emma made Cory lunches because she made fan-bat-tastic sandwiches.They seem to be on relatively good terms(as we see so far.).Cory finds that Emma is a very good singer,and sings duets with her. 'Tammy Blake(2012)-Good Friend' Tammy is obsessed with Cory.She stated that when she saw Cory for the frst time,she had claimed that beauty has entered her life.Cory is sometimes uncomfortable around Tammy,but he thinks the are good friends. 'Sandra Hendrix(2012)-Friend' Though it is obvious to Cory,Sandra has an OMEGA crush on Cory.He says it is almost impossible to feel safe around her.Sandra thinks that one day,Cory's feelings for her will blossum and he will get her to ask him out on a date(and Cory told Emma:"That might never happen.She would KILL me!). 'Sherry Levo(2012)-Good Friend' Sherry and Cory are on great terms and seem to get along perfectly.Sherry says she wants to dance with Cory someday,and to get a contract at Hi-Top Records ''alongside Cory. 'Mike Levo(2012)-Enemy' Cory and Mike are enemies in the show.Cory thinks that Mike is a big jerk,and treats others like dirt.Mike doesn't like Cory(for unknown reasons),and thinks that he is trying to get Sherry to go out with him. 'Frederrick Micheals(2012)-Record Contractor' Frederrick sees very good things about Cory,and thinks he is an amazing peson.Frederrick thinks that Cory could make it big in New York City,performing with a friend or two in a big stadium. Relationships with his family Father:Figero Patrick Cory is very close to his father.He enjoys speaking in an Italian accent,and loves pasta. Mother:Mandy Patrick-Fitzgerald Cory never really sees his mother because of her time at work,and his time at Hi-Top Records.Other than that,Cory loves his mother to death. Grandfather:Carter Patrick Carter admires his grandson's talent.He told Cory when he was a boy,that someday he will become a famous icon in America,but Cory never saw it. Half-Brother:Jake Patrick-Fitzgerald Jake and Cory tend to get along pretty well,but Cory never sees him.Jake goes to another school in northern New York,and is apparently dating somebody at West Lake,and Cory doesn't know. Cousin:Tyler Patrick-Fitzgerald Tyler doesn't like Cory very much,and always tried to pull pranks on him.Cory believes he's a psychomaniac. Cousin:Byron Patrick-Fitzgerald Cory finds Byron disturbed and mentally disabled.He never likes visiting Byron in Nevada,only when he knows that his father is able to go with him,or his Uncle Henry is there. Trivia *Cory is the older brother of little sister '''Courtney Patrick' *Cory's portrayer,Dj,is 14 years of age *Cory's step-mother is the head chef at DeJoNe,and fancy French-styled restaurant in Eastern New York *Cory's father is Spanish *Cory's favorite color is blue *He HATES vanilla syrup;he says it taste stale *Cory had a girlfriend in Nevada named Carly Gordon *Cory takes karate in his spare time during the week,saying that "It will pay off,someday." **By taking karate,Cory says that he can improve his kicks and punches,so that when Mike decides to gain up on him,he can have a fighting chance *His favorite name(and username for SociSite)is "ChrisP"('Chris'topher 'P'atrick) Category:Characters